The Planet Next Door
by Pikfan
Summary: The summary is inside this story. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Day 0

The Planet Next Door

Summary rewrite: Olimar and Louie were heading back to the Distant Planet to revisit the Pikmin party. But the spaceship set them off course and crash to the planet next to them. How are they gonna fix the ship without the Pikmin's help? Let's read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pikmin.

* * *

Day 0: Planet Hocotate

Olimar was at his regular duty at the Hocotate Freight, when he sighed a moan that Louie could hear.

"Hey Olimar, what's wrong this time?" Louie asked.

"You know, Louie, if you were me and gone attach to those Pikmin, I would miss that planet as well," Olimar sighed.

"Dude, what's with you and Pikmin? They are nothing but tiny moving flowers," Louie complained.

"To you, maybe, but to me, they were little soldiers that'll save an 'unknown to them's' life," Olimar said.

"...You have some serious issues, man," Louie noted.

"You know, Louie. It seems like only a few days we only visit the planet," Olimar sighed again.

"We were there for three years," Louie noted.

"Look! I am sick and tired of hearing your stupid complaints about you missing that damned planet! If you want to go so friggen bad, then go!!" Shiako yelled.

"But you said once we went back to Hocotate, we couldn't go near that galaxy any further," Olimar remembered.

"That is until you kept yapping about that planet. Go ahead and leave," Shiako announced.

"Really? Thank you man, THANK YOU!!!" Olimar cheered and raced to his house.

"You made him very happy," Louie smiled.

"I know what I did, Louie," Shiako said angrily.

"...Okay..." Louie said nervously.

_In Olimar's house._

"What?! You're going back to that planet?!" Olimar's wife, Andera (I'm making up these names, btw) asked.

"Yep. What's wrong?" Olimar asked.

"You only came back here a month ago," she cried.

"But it'll only be for a while!" Olimar said.

"But I never seen you since your first experience to that planet! You are not going back!" she demanded.

"Aww, come on!! What do I have to do to convince you that I could go into the planet?" Olimar argued.

"Maybe if we go with daddy, we won't have to miss him when he leave, cause we'll be with him," Olimar's son, Bobo suggested.

"What are you, insane?! From Olimar's letters, that planet sounds not only dangerous, but monsterous!" Andera said in shock.

"Sheesh, Andera. It'll be fun for them! Besides, I'll be careful with the kids," Olimar promised.

"Plus, I'm very interested in the Pikmin species dad's been talking about," Olimar's daughter, Bibi said.

"(Sigh). I maybe a bad mother for this, but fine. We'll go with you to this distant planet...you owe us a souvenir anyway," Andera responed.

"Again with that!?" Olimar asked angrily.

_Back in Hocotate Freights, Olimar was halfway through with his new spaceship...although by new spaceship, he's modifying the S.S. Dolphin, and by halfway through, he just started._

"Hiya, Olimar. Whatcha doooin?" Louie asked.

"What does it look like to you? I'm modifying my Dolphin. I just need a few more days, and it'll be complete," Olimar answered.

"But isn't your Dolphin in perfect condition? Why are you making it bigger?" Louie asked.

"Well, my wife wouldn't let me go unless if she and the kid go with me...the kids forced it though," Olimar said.

"Oh...I call shotgun!!" Louie shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Olimar asked.

"I really have nothing to do in this planet, so I might was well join your group," Louie answered.

"Really? You have nothing to do? Not even a specific wedding you plan on attending to...to get MARRIED?!!" Olimar answered.

"Meh, she can wait. Why do you care anyway?" Louie asked.

"Because your plans to marry my sister, has been gone for eight years now!! You have to stay and marry her," Olimar commanded.

"I just thought of something! What if we come with you and marry on that planet," Louie thought.

"Fine, but your really pushing Miku's love," Olimar sighed.

"Also, I need to bring my uncle and my two nieces. They love foreign weddings,"Louie noted.

"You realize that this won't be a free trip now, don't ya?" Olimar glarred.

_So in a month's time, Olimar finished his modification and now there's room for Him and his family, including sister Louie and his uncle nieces, and Shiako to find remaining treasure._

_After the S.S. Dolphin II has blasted off into space, they were in warp speed mode to the nine planet galaxy._

"Attention passengers, we'll make our landing to the distance planet. Please fasten your seatbelts," Olimar announced.

"Are you excited to reunite with the Pikmin again?" Louie asked.

"Yep, it sure...LOUIE!! Didn't I tell you to fasten your seatbelt?! You remember the last time you forgot to lock your door?" Olimar asked.

"Please don't remind me...the ground was so cold it wasn't funny anymore," Louie shivered.

"So just fasten your seatbelt for no de sha vu," Olimar said.

"Okeydoey...um...Olimar? What does this blink light of a spilling barrel mean?" Louie asked.

"Holy crap!! The gas tank is leaking!! I knew I forgot something...I hope it doesn't get any worse," Olimar said until Louie pointed at a nearby window. At that window, he notice that they pass a nearby star.

"Honey? What's the matter?" Andrea asked.

"(Sigh). Attention everyone, in a few moments, we'll experience a large explosion coming from a star we pass. So if can calmly..." Olimar said until he was disturbed by an explosion behind them.

_The explosion pushed the spaceship to another planet, burning the ship, and splitting it into 20 parts, some taking the passengers with them. Everyone on that planet laid unconscious._

* * *

That's the priview of this story. Ch. 2 coming out ASAP.


	2. Day 1

The Planet Next Door

Summary rewrite: Olimar and Louie planned a trip back to the Pikmin Planet due to Shiako's inpatients. But Olimar's family, Louie's family, and Shiako want to go along for the ride. So Olimar decide to re-modify his S.S Dolphin (he stole back) for a capacity of 10 and took everyone for the Distant Planet. Unfortunately, Olimar forgot to seal his gas tank. Things turned for the worst when they flew pass a star, which made a full blast passed the Distant Planet to the next planet. Plus, the blast was so hot, it split the ship into 20 parts, some taking the passenges with them. Now we're at the awakening point.

You didn't have to read that part.

* * *

Day 1-Early Morning: Red Impacted Site-Missing Pikmin

What seem to feel like a few hours since the crash, Olimar woke up from his blackout.

"Woah... what happened? Where am I? This doesn't look like the Pikmin Planet...why is the ground and sky red?" Olimar wondered to himself.

He then was wondering around the spot he landed and notice that his ship and passengers are missing.

"Oh this is just grand. My ship is gone, everyone's missing and has a chance of being dead, and now the air in this planet seems worse than my first crash!!! Let's think of the positives. I found the Pikmin species last time without a problem. If I find them again, maybe they could help me out again...now where is that red onion?" Olimar asked himself as he went about around the spot he landed and further out.

But serveral hours later, he had no luck on finding them. Infact, he's slowly crawling from exaustion. To make matters worse, there was a huge dust storm heading his way.

"So, this is where fate leaves me...tired and helpless with a huge dust storm heading my direction. I can't even find my spaceship in this red wasteland! Is this the Pikmin Planet at all?" Olimar asked and fainted.

* * *

Day 1-Early Evening: Louie and the...Pikmin Species?

Olimar opened his eyes as he felt like he was hit with ice.

"Ugh...that's the worst kind of sleep I ever had...what the...where the heck am I? How did I wound up in this cave?" Olimar asked.

"You sure do like talking to yourself, don't you?" a familiar voice said.

"L-Louie? Is that you?" Olimar asked.

"Sure is. I though you were smart enough to not wander around into danger," Loie said.

"And I thought you were dumb enough for your 'every man for himself' rule...but I guess we can get out of character once in a while. But how were you able to take me to this iceland?" Olimar asked.

"Well, here's how in my narration...

* * *

After the dust storm you went through, I intellegently and aimlessly was wondering around that area for about an hour. Moments later, I found your body lying without any movement.

"Oh sheesh. This isn't good. I've got to help him out quickly!" I said.

I, then tried to pick you up, and went far as 2-3 long meters, but I couldn't take it anymore after that.

"Who knew you were this heavy? Your going on a diet when you wake up. Now how do I do this without giving me trouble...oh yeah, I forgot...come on, guys! Let's take him back!!" Louie yelled.

* * *

...so that's what happened up to this point," Louie said.

"So if you couldn't carry me here, then who did?" Olimar asked.

"Oh yeah...it's this guy right here," Louie pointed at a green Pikmin-like thing with one eye and two stem, with the plant buds replaced light buds, and a hole on it's stomach.

"Oh my sheesh, what the heck is THAT?!?!" Olimar said, suddenly hanging from a high icicle.

"This is what you call a Pikmin. You know, the little guys who saved our butts from debt," Louie said.

"T-that is not a Pikmin!! Not the one I've ever seen!!" Olimar yelled.

"That's what I said too, until I saw it's Pikmin features, like the onion, it's manners, and it's way to carry rocks to the onion," Louie said.

"Rocks? What do you mean rocks? Pikmin carry flower pellets to their onions, not rocks," Olimar noted as he climbed down the icicle.

"Well, I guess these Pikmin are different than the others. See? It's carrying a rock toward the ship now," Louie pointed.

As the 'Pikmin' put a rock in it's onion, two drops evaporated water came out of it. Then as the water freezes, it soon turn into more of those Pikmin.

"Woah! How is that possible?" Olimar asked.

"Beats me," Louie answered and then drooled.

"Never mind you. I shall look more into this Pikmin species...say, Louie, have you made more of these?" Olimar asked.

"Yeah, only about 20. Why you ask?" Louie asked.

"Awesome! We might have a chance to get out of the...problaby Pikmin Planet!" Olimar said.

"But what about our family? Are we gonna search for them?" Louie asked.

"Of course Louie. I'm not, nor will I ever, go into 'every man for himself' mode," Olimar said.

"What a relief...say Olimar, are we also gonna fix our ship too?" Louie said pointing at a desroyed ship.

"What the...how long was that there?" Olimar asked.

"Umm...I forgot," Louie replied.

"Sometimes your stupidity amazes me...oh great, the engine's gone. How are we suppose to search for or family, ship peices, and get out of here without the engine?" Olimar cried.

"Well let's look for it then," Louie said.

_Sometime later..._

"We've been in this cave for what seems like hours, and there's no sign of the engine," Olimar complained.

"I know, and my stomach's been growling ever since we searched," Louie said.

"Wait a minute...that's not your stomach," Olimar said.

Then he looked up from a huge rock and discoved the engine.

"Yes! Finally! I've found the engine!" Olimar cheered as he raced to the engine.

He was very happy until he realised that the engine was behind the ship the whole time.

"Let's look at the bright side. It'll be easier for the Pikmin to lug this to our ship," Louie said.

"(Sigh), I guess you're right. Come on guys, put this engine to my ship, please," Olimar commanded.

But all they did was to stare at it.

"What do you think you're doing? Pick this up and put it in the ship!" Olimar yelled.

Still no response.

"Now I really regret wanting to go here...I'M SURROUNDED BY STUPIDITY!!" Olimar cried.

The Pikmin just swarmed around the engine.

"Let me handle it," Louie sighed and he walked up to the engine.

"It's over...my life is over...I lost the way of the Pik...what's going on?" Olimar asked when he noticed his ship right side up with the engine running.

"I told you I'll handle it," Louie smiled.

"B-b-b-b-b...How on Hocotate did you do that?" Olimar asked.

"I told them that the engine was a rock and the upside-down onion need it," Louie replied.

"Wow. Thanks a lot, Louie. With this, I can at least lift off. Now let's get to the atmosphere. The surface is colder and darker than usual," Olimar ordered.

"But what about our family and other parts?" Louie whined.

"That search will begin tomorrow," Olimar said, heading for his ship.

* * *

Day 1 since Impact:

Yeah, we're going through this adventure again. I have to find what looks like 19 missing parts and 8 missing passengers. Luckily, unlike last time, the air supply is doubled to 60 days...and this planet's air supply has toxic oxygen gases than before...just hydrogen and helium, among with others. Just about everything in this planet is different. The red atmosphere and surface, the weather and ice, and most importantly, the Pikmin seemed a bit odd as well, though I may have been overreacted when I screamed and cry. It's the first time this type seen an engine. Their apperence and nature is also very different...although they do have the average Pikmin spirit. Well, I have to go now...hang on...just a moment ago, we reached the high atmosphere of the planet, and all I see is red! I remember the Pikmin planet blue and green. I don't think this is the right Pikmin Planet. Nonetheless, the search starts soon.


End file.
